Your Purpose
by kt-san
Summary: Why should Heero have to protect Relena?What if she could take care of herself?


The Purpose Of Your Being   
  
by:ktsan  
  
URL:http://hostultra.com/~personalfineliner  
  
Email:pirate_bear@canada.com  
  
Intro:Heero is being questioned by Relena.Can he explains to her about his true feelings within?Or will he avoid the truth and once again hide in the deep dark shadows?Started and finished on August 9th,11:15 PM to 11:59 PM.  
  
-----------  
  
Relena and Heero were sitting under a beautiful and large willow tree.It was a wonderful day out,and the breeze swept the branches of the willow back and forth.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Relena,I'm here because you told me to,remember?"  
  
"No Heero,why are you here,with me?And always there to watch for me?"  
  
"I have to protect you.It's my duty to make sure you aren't harmed."  
  
Relena stood up and bent down,looking at the perfect soldier with her two blue eyes."Tell me Heero,are you happy to be protecting me?"she asked."I told you,it's my job.There's no need for any emotion whatsoever when it comes to a job."he replied.Relena sighed and shook her head,once again asking him the same question."Heeo,my safety is important but I don't want you to be miserable protecting me.Do you even like protecting me?"she questioned.Heero looked at her straight with his Prussian blue eyes."I'm not going to say it again Ms.Darlian.I don't care if I'm sad,as long as you are safe."he answered with an annoyed look.Relena sat down next to him,with a half pissed expression.She placed a hand on Heero's cheek,turning him towards her."Heero,are you afraid?"she asked with determination.Heero glared at her,obviously telling her that he had no fears."Heero,are you scared that you'll not stay as the perfect soldier you are?Perhaps you'd show no emotion,and hide in the shadows like a coward."she pointed out.Heero stood up and looked away.He knew what she was doing to him.She wanted him to tell her the words deep from his heart.She was trying to take his only defences away,leave his thoughts bare and naked,to the fact that he has only the truth to explain to her."Stop it."he ordered.Relena stood next to him,letting out a few tears."Why won't you show any emotion to me?"she yelled.He lowered his head,again giving her some lame excuse to cover up what he really felt for her."You...you deserve someone better,who can show you their thoughts."said Heero.Relena was furious.Why wouldn't he just tell her what she always wanted to hear?It wasn't hard,was it?She raised her hand and struck it against his face.It wouldn't have hurt him regularly,but this time,Heero could feel pain through out his whole body and heart.It stung like a sharp needle and hurt like hell.  
  
The honey blonde haired girl walked off,eyes full of tears."I'm, going to find someone,who can believe in me,tell me what they think of me,instead of using my curtains as a barrier to simply look at my face while I'm asleep."she yelled back to him.Heero stood,speechless.Was telling her simple and caring words enough?Hadn't he proven his love to her by dedicating his life to ensure her safety?Or was he just acting merely as a lifless bodyguard?  
  
Heero ran after her,locking her tight from behind.He trapped her in his arms,giving her no chances of escaping from his grip.Relena stopped struggling when she felt a wet puddle cover her neck.Heero was crying,but he couldn't understand why.He was perfect,could kill without any regrets.Or was he still missing that comfort he craved but wasn't conscious of?All Heero knew was that she couldn't leave,or she would tear a hole in his soul."Don't...please don't leave..."he murmured to her.Relena stood still,not believing him just yet."Why,why should I stay here in this cruel emotionless life?"she asked him.Heero continued to let tears roll off his cheeks."I..I...need to prot--"he spoke.But he knew that wasn't the answer.He needed to get rid of the excuse he always carried and focused on."I...I need you.Yes Relena,you can't leave because I need you."he said with a bit of pride.Relena raised and eyebrow turned her head away."I thought you were a perfect soldier,needing no emotion.This need of me,it's an emotion..of love,is it not?"she asked curiously.  
  
Heero swallowed the knot in his throat and continued."Don't make me Relena,you know I can't say it."he advised.Relena didn't answer him,but Heero could feel his arms becoming wet with another being's tears.He carried such a burden,and it was time to let go."I...Relena,I...WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS?!I've carried too much to let go now!!"he yelled.Relena turned around and snapped his face,leaving yet another swollen and red bruise.She looked at him,everythng focused to the glare that she finally had the courage to shoot to him.Heero couldn't help but look.All that pain flashed through to his eyes.She wanted to die,she wanted to go on to another life,she wanted him to tell her that he loved her so much.  
  
Heero fell on his knees,dragging Relena down with him.He was no longer a perfect soldier.He was nothing,absolutely nothing but an excuse.And angel with broken wings and a halo shining grey light.She doesn't need any protection.She needs love,yes love,something Heero was never strong enough or brave enough to give her the slightest bit of happiness.It was always her showing him the true meaning of emotion and feelings,never the other way around.Heero faced her,his hands clutching onto her shoulders tightly."You can't leave.I'm sorry Relena,I never got the chance...no.I never wanted or even tried to feel anything for you.Protecting you just hurts you even more..I know what you feel.And I hope I can rid you of your pain.Believe in me,because..."he whispered in her ear.Relena held onto his arms tightly."Because what?"she quietly asked,giving him the last chance.Heero leaned closer to her,their lips almost touching with the slightest move."Because I honestly,truly,and always loved you.I love you Relena.I really love you."he revealed.Relena smiled and kissed him with most emotion that Heero had ever felt upon him.She was truly satsified,because she knew that he'd never break a promise to her.Heero held onto her tight,putting all effort into the kiss.He picked her up and carried her back to the willow tree.Relena leaned against the thick trunk,watching Heero smile at her for the first time.He took a hard stone and etched it against the bark of the tree.When he put his hand back down,Relena saw the most beautiful gift she could ever receive.There,on the trunk,was the day's date,and the simple yet most meaningful message:Heero Yuy loves Relena Darlian Peacecraft Yuy,always and forever.  
  
Comments?Questions?Drop me an email at pirate_bear@canada.com. 


End file.
